Nothing is like it seems! 1 "Agent Tops against Mazeka! "
thumbthumb|left Prolog: thumb|left|Mazeka against Tops M'azeka rannte so schnell er konnte in die Produktionshalle. Auf dem Weg stolperte er beinahe über einen weiteren Nynra Geist. Irgend wer war in die Anlage eingedrungen und hatte vor her alle Sicherheitssysteme ausser Funktion gesetzt. Dem Matoraner schmerzte es das er keine erste Hilfe leisten konnte. '''E'r musste den Eindringling stopen bevor dieser weiteren Nynra schaden konnte oder noch schlimmeres. Mazeka näherte sich einer offenen Bürotür. Er schlich durch die Tür und erschrak. Vier weitere Nynra lagen leblos auf dem Boden und alle Computer waren zerstört. 'M'azeka wusste innerlich das der Jemand der hier war mit sicherheit die Daten copiert hatte, bevor er sie löschte und die Computer zerstörte. Dieser Jemand kannte seinen Job, musste Mazeka beunruhigt feststellen. '''Für den Matoraner war es schwer zu glauben das der Eindringling zu den Dunklen Jägern oder der Bruderschaft gehörte. Aber zu wem gehörte er? Mazeka stellte sicher das die vier Nynra noch lebten. Hastig eilte er wieder aus der Manufactur zu seinem Air Figther. Er musste den Orden warnen oder den Eindringling rechtzeitig abfangen. Fight in the Air D'er Skyfighter jagdte durch das Höhlensystem und erreichte Daxia. Doch Aufeinmal merkte Mazeka das er nicht der suchende Jäger sondern der schon längere Zeit verfolgte Gejagdte war. Ein Skyfigther der seinem sehr änlich sah erschien auf einmal hinter ihm und eröffnette das Feuer. Mazeka gab alles was er hatte und wich den Geschossen aus. Aber abhängen oder den Spieß um zudrehen schaffte er nicht. Sein hartnäckiger Verfolger blieb hinter ihm. Jetzt wurde dieser sogar noch aufdringlicher. Ist der Irre oder was, dachte Mazeka als sein Verfolger ihn zu rammen begann. Mazeka drehte in die Gegenrichtung ab und bemerkte erst als es zu spät war, dass ihn sein Angreifer bewusst von dem stärker bewohnten Teil Daxias weg drängte. Mazeka versuchte erneut durch ein Manöver das Brutaka "Verückter Matoraner" getauft hatte um seinen Gegner ab zuschütteln. '''D'och zu Mazekas entsetzen kannte sein Verfolger dieses Luftmanöver auch und wandte dies für den Ordens Matoraner fatal an. Jetzt raste sein Angreife von unten auf ihn zu und rammte seinen Skyfigther. Die Flugmaschine drehte sich und begann sich dem Boden gefährlich zu nähern. Nur mit viel Mühe und Kraft konnte er einen Absturz noch verhindern. Er suchte seinen Gegner. Dieser schoss jetzt von forne auf ihn zu. Was hat dieser Irre jetzt vor, fragte sich Mazeka und hielt die Ruhe. Kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß senkte sich auf einmal das Flugzeug des Angreifers und blieb in einer Baumkrone stecken. Der Pilot, ein Matoraner mit einer Pakari wie sie zuletzt Toa Onua Nuva getragen hatte wurde in die Luft geschleudert und landete auf Mazekas Skyfigther. 'D'er Matoraner suchte festen halt an der Maschine und zog eine Pistole. "Bist du Verückt!" schrie Mazeka, "willst du uns beide umbringen!" Der Matoraner mit der Pakari antwortete nicht und schoss viermal in das Gehäuse des Skyfigthers. Dann ließ er sich fallen und verschwand raschelnd in einer Baumkrone. Flammen und Qualm stiegen aus der Nase des Skyfigthers. Mazeka schaffte es jetzt nicht mehr die Flugmaschine in der Luft zu halten. Der Matoraner griff zu seinem Jetpack und sprang an. Die Flugmaschine stürtze in eine Lichtung und explodierte. Fight on the Ground 'M'azeka setzte auf dem Boden neben dem brennenden Frack ab. "Verdammter Mißtkerl!" schrie Mazeka wütend, "jetzt kann ich zu Fuß in die Haubtstadt von Daxia gehen!" "Ach was!" antwortete eine hämmische Stimme, "du wirst nirgend wo mehr hin gehen!" "Das werden wir ja sehen!" konterte Mazeka und zog sein Schwert und seine Pistole. Der Matoraner mit der Pakari schien unbeeindruckt zu sein und zog sein Schäbel. Mazeka der immer noch ein Funken Ehre besaß ließ seine Pistole fallen und ein Säbel Duell begann. Mazeka der größer als sein Angreifer war, hatte aber dennoch schwierigkeiten den Kampf durch zuhalten denn der Pakariträger war flink und gut im Umgang mit seiner Waffe geschult. In der nächsten Sekunde traf der Fuss des Pakariträgers Mazekas Kinn und warf ihn auf den Boden. Dennoch schaffte es der Ordens Matoraner im Fallen dem Pakariträger den Säbel aus der Hand zu treten. Bild:Tops_against_Mazeka_1.JPG| Bild:Tops_against_Mazeka_2.JPG| Bild:Tops_against_Mazeka_3.JPG| 'M'azeka rollte auf die Seite und kam in Reichweite seiner Pistole. Doch der Pakariträger setzte ihm mit einem Sprung nach und umklammerte Mazeka so das dieser wieder nach hinten fiel. Jetzt waren seine Waffen wieder ausser Reichweite. Mazeka versuchte sich zu drehen doch der Pakariträger schien sich an das Jetpack zu klammern und daran zu reißen. Das Jetpack löste sich mit einem Ruck das sowohl Mazeka nach vorne und der Pakariträger nach hinten viel. Dummer weise schaffte dieser es aber noch Mazeka einen herzhaften Tritt im fallen zu versetzten der den Fall des Ordens Matoraners beschleunigte. Bild:Tops_against_Mazeka_4.JPG| Bild:Tops_against_Mazeka_5.JPG| Bild:Tops_stellt_Mazeka.JPG| 'M'azeka rollte benebelt auf den Rücken. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, stellte er fest das seine Waffen jetzt noch weiter entfehrnt waren als vorher. Mazeka wollte sich aufraffen als der Fuß des Pakariträgers hart auf seine Brust aufsetzte und ihn wieder auf den Boden drückte. Kurz über seinen Augen drückte der Pakariträger den Lauf seiner Pistole fest an seine Kanohi. Mazeka schluckte tief durch als er den Finger am Abzug erblickte. "Das wars dann wohl!" sprach der Pakariträger mit eiskalter Stimme, "war ein schöner Kampf aber das wars für dich!" "Asta la vista, Ordensmatoraner!" fuhr der Pakariträger fort. Mazeka schloss die Augen und betete leise ein schnelles Gebet. Doch es folgte kein Schuss. Epilog: '''Rescue in last Second. 'A'xonn und Brutaka eilten aus dem Gebüsch auf den am Boden liegenden Mazeka zu. Vier Vahki folgten dem Pakariträger. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Axonn den Matoraner. "Nein!" hustete Mazeka, "aber ich lebe noch!" "Danke!" fuhr er fort, "ohne euch währe ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr am Leben!" Brutaka und die Vahki kehrten zurück, "er ist irgend wo im Dickicht verschwunden!" 'A'xonn sah auf, "ich glaube ich sehe ihn. Die beiden Ordenstitanen, der verletzte Mazeka und die vier Vahki folgten mit den Augen dem Skyfigther der in den Himmel erhob und am Horizont verschwand. "Jetzt bringen wir dich erst mal in ein Krankenhaus!" sprach Brutaka und nahm Mazeka vorsichtig auf. Mazeka wurde schwarz vor Augen. 'A'ls er wieder zusich kam, sah er Brutaka, Axonn und einen Matoraner mit schwarzer Pakari. Alle drei schienen besorgt um seinen Zustand zu sein. Er wandte sich nach rechts wo sein brennender Airfighter liegen müsste. Doch diese stand dort in bestem Zustand. Mazeka schüttelte den Kopf, alles war so realistisch gewesen, es konnte kein Traum gewesen sein. Kategorie: Kurzgeschichte